Coup d'état
by shirochii
Summary: "We must find out who these rebels are and eliminate them all. They are a terrorist group, who are trying to disrupt the peace in this country. As justice we will do everything in-" the TV glitches and a new image appears. The man in the shadows and the face of a clown smiles, "Tsk, what a lie. Oh! The camera is on? Welcome to all and below. We will convey your daily revelation."
1. Chapter 1

**OPEN CHAT ROOM:**

**Coup d'état:** Welcome to all and below. Tomorrow is the first day of School, how exciting is that?! …wow tough crowd to please. - _ -

At the morning assembly we ask for all students to behave and act polite. We have discovered that all Schools will be armed with J.I.S. They have been equipped with tasers, stun guns and shotguns. They are also allowed to use violence if necessary or if they 'believe' that a student defied any laws of Hollow. For your safety we request that no riot is to be planned. Instead, at 10:00 AM, during the annual Sermon, we have decided to make a surprise for our beloved dictators. This has been your daily revelation.

_**Coup d'état is now OFFLINE**_

pinkyLOVER: awww no riots? and always love your compliments for our holy rulers. xD

xxrebelstudentxx: WOW! this time they got the J.I.S to come in? such scaredy cats.

princess2354: I wonder what the big surprise is? *^*

theBAWS: CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT REVELATION! :)

realbadass235: PSSHH, TOUGH CROWD? YOU KNOW WE'LL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU GUYS!

_Loading more comments. _

The bright screen continued to show more supporting comments on the chat room. The teal-hair girl scrolled down to view more of the messages made by students. The girl wondered how the rebellious group was able to make a chat room under Hollow's regulations. But then again, they were the Coup d'état, they could have just easily hacked in the Hollow's heavily guarded computer system. As she read the comments, her computer began to lag.

"Stupid computer," she muttered. The girl pushed her big rimmed glasses and began to abuse her poor old laptop. Since her laptop didn't want to listen to her or react to her aggressive violence, she decided to close her laptop and get ready for school.  
The tealette was awfully lazy to do anything. She just wanted to lay in her fluffy comfortable bed or what she called her 'bird's nest' and laze around all day. Moreover, it was to early in the morning, according to the young girl.

_8:30 AM? Who the fuck wakes up at 8:30 AM?_ she mentally scoffed to herself. If she said that outloud, she would be disposed tomorrow and she didn't want that, she needed to finish her vow. She sighed and went to her closet to find her new school uniform.

The North School's girl uniform was a black sleeveless blazer dress that went to her mid-thigh. The top part of the dress was decorated in a diagonal checkered pattern and the bottom part was plain. It concluded a white short sleeved button-up shirt with a ruffled collar and a black satin ribbon. She wore black knee high socks with white ruffles and a pair of shiny black Mary Jane shoes. Just in case, she wrapped a pocket knife under her dress.

She tied her long teal hair into two high pony tails. She replaced her black rimmed glasses with her contact lens. Her fringed was beginning to annoy her forest green eyes, yet she left them untouched. Before she could go out of her bedroom's door, she heard knocking.

The girl opened the door and found someone standing in front of her. The person looked just like her but he was more masculine and taller. He was wearing a black blazer and dress pants with a white collar shirt underneath. His tie was diagonal checkered pattern and he put on black dress shoes.

She looked up at him since he was a head taller than her, "Oh, it's just you, Mikuo."

The teal-hair boy let out a long sigh. "What took you so long?"

"I was checking out the Coup d'état chat room. I wanted to see if the rumors were true."  
Mikuo scratched his head. He knew his sister had a strange fascination for the organization but it grew ever since last summer.

"Did you have to check now? Before school?" he asked.

She pouted. "I thought since today was the first day of school, they would have revealed something today."

The boy stared at his younger twin sister and ruffled her hair, "No need to act adorable Miku, I understand."

She slapped away her brother's hand and huffed in annoyance, "Stop treating me like a little kid!"

Mikuo gently pulled on one of her soft cheeks, "Aw, but how can I not when you always act like one?"

Miku kicked his shin, and he let out an agony cry. Mikuo stopped pinching her cheeks and angrily glared at her. She stuck out her tongue and ran before her brother could chase her.

"That's what you freaking get asshole!" she yelled.

"Watch your damn tone," he shouted back as he began to run after her.

"Ha, I need to watch my tone? Oh what an angel you are!" she sarcastically screamed. The twins ran after each other like Tom and Jerry. Miku look back to see if her older brother was still chasing her and he looked quite determined to catch her, but she could see the spark of amusement in his eyes. As she ran, she bumped into something. Miku fell on the hardwood floor and looked up to see what stopped her from running.

A lady dressed in a gray business suit stared down at her. The lady had similar teal hair as the Hatsune twins but lighter, and it was tied into a graceful side bun. She wore black 1 inch heels and, was holding a black leather briefcase. The woman was a confident independent business lady that was rising in the economic world. She was none other than, Hatsune Akio, mother of the two teens.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" she demanded. If Miku was scared of anyone, it would be her mother. The older teal-hair woman was known to be one of the most scariest economist in the business class.

"O-oh mother, you're home early," the younger sister stuttered.

"Miku, stop avoiding the question. What are you two doing?" Akio repeated. Miku nervously stared into her mother eyes and couldn't help but flinched at her demanding tone and stare.

"Well you know Mikuo and I are having a sibling bonding time," she squeaked. Akio raised her brow, "Oh really? Does it involve running around like savage pigs?"

"Actually mother, it has been proven pigs are quite smart," Miku retorted. She quickly covered her mouth and glanced at her mother. "I-I mean yes?" she hesitantly said.

In the distance you could hear Mikuo yell, "Come back here you damn little shit!"

"You were saying Miku?" her mother smirked.

If only Mikuo was here, so Miku could slap the living hell out of him. He was only making it worse for the both of them. "I got nothing." Miku sighed.

"That's what I thought."her mother said.

Mikuo finally met up with the two. He shockingly stared at the scene. Miku was glaring daggers at him while his mom looked at him expressionless as she always was but he knew after living 16 years with the economist that him and his sister were in some deep shit.

"You were calling your sister what, _sweetheart_?" Akio asked.

"Mother perhaps you heard me wrong. I didn't say 'damn little shit,' I said 'Come back here you little cutie!' That's what I totally said," he said as an excuse.

"I didn't accuse you of calling her 'damn little shit' though," the teal-hair woman wickedly smiled.

_Crap_, he thought. His mother tricked him, maybe that's where he got his mischievous trait from.

"Hahahaha…"

"You two are banned from using electronic devices."

"What?!" the twins whined.

"You heard me, no electronic devices for a month except for your phone. But your phones will be only be used for important calls," their mother said.

"But-" she interrupted them, "No buts unless you want me to actually give you guys _real_ sibling bonding time?"

They both gulped. "Never mind."

"Also, don't even try to find away around this. So don't even try to hack into the family's electricity system." their mother warned. She knew they would try to hack into the system. After raising them for so many years, she knew the twins would try to get into the family's electricity system but Akio was able to outsmart them.

"Fucking old hag," they mumbled in unison.

"Maybe you guys need etiquette classes too," Akio suggested. She affectionately ruffled both of their hairs and kissed their temples. The economist went into the kitchen and the twins followed.  
The Hatsune twins sat at the mahogany diner table while made herself some bitter black coffee and, gave the twins a small breakfast. It consisted of a toasted golden brown toast and scrambled eggs with orange juice. She placed the food on the table. And sat down with them, to enjoy their morning. Hatsune Akio rarely come home early, so they wanted to save every minute of time with their mother.

"So you guys are actually gonna do it?" she softly asked all of a sudden. The twins slowly chewed their food and stared at their mother in surprise. They did not know that their mother was informed about their plan.

"H-How did you know?" Miku asked in shock.

"C'mon really? You guys made it a bit too obvious," their mother genuinely laughed.

Mikuo joined with her. "It was that noticeable?"

"You guys asked to switch schools after her one year death anniversary. I think that gave it away," she said as she sipped her black bitter coffee.

"We're not gonna change our minds no matter what you say," Miku said looking down at her food. She didn't want her mom to worry but she had to to do this, she promised to herself and her brother that they would do this, no matter what it took them.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop you guys," their mother said. The twins snapped their heads and curiously stared at their caretaker.

"And why not?" the older twin spoke up.

Mrs. Hatsune played with her coffee, "I know how much she done for the two of you. She brought you two happiness, enjoyment," she glanced at her son, "and love."

Mikuo stared down in embarrassment, because he did not know his mom knew who his first love was. Akio giggled at her son's current self. She glanced up at the clock and stood up from her chair. "Well its time for you two to leave."

"Mom, thanks for letting us do this," her daughter smiled.

"Don't worry about it, but if you two don't get your asses to school, I may actually force you two to actually bond," Akio smirked.

The twins quickly stood up and walked to the door. As they push the door open, Mikuo yelled, "And you say we curse too much!"

"What was that?!" Mrs. Hatsune shouted back.

But the siblings had already left the house. She sat down in her seat again and stared at the portrait that was sitting on the top shelf that was next to the TV. The picture was of three small children that looked around 8-years-old. Two of the children had teal hair and matching forest green eyes. Between the two was an innocent small brunette smiling in the picture.

_Yuki, thank you for everything_, Akio thought. If it wasn't for the decreased brunette maybe her children would had become dull lifeless robots. But then again, they wouldn't have start such a dangerous scheme. Mrs. Hatsune sighed and just wished that everything would returned back to normal. Neverless, she had no power to control the fates and bitterly laughed of how cruel the fates were to the world.  
The Hatsune siblings managed to make it to school on time. Miku analyzed her surroundings. There were tall gates that guarded the North School. The interior design of North School was the same as Southwest School. They both had three tall white marble buildings with extravagant gardens.

The J.I.S were everywhere armed with weapons and ready to shoot anything that went against their training.  
Miku knew she shouldn't be comparing the two schools, since all 12 Schools were the same but in Southwest everyone at least looked a bit relaxed. In North everyone looked ready to attack the J.I.S but didn't due to Coup d'état's announcement. She heard students murmuring and whispering on what the Coup d'état had planned but she doubt their guessings.

"Miku hey, you there?" Mikuo asked.

The tealette stopped observing and looked up at her brother, "What's wrong?"

"We need to enter the school," he said.

"Oh right," she replied.

Mikuo was the first to enter through the gates. He swiped his Student ID at the scanner. A robotic voice said, "Hatsune Mikuo, ID number 2345, you may enter." The small gated door opened and closed after he went in. Miku followed her brother footsteps and the mechanic voice said, "Hatsune Miku, ID number 2346, you may enter."

She entered through the gates and muttered, "I hate doing that."

"Don't we all? But what can we do? It's Hollow's rules," Mikuo said. Their conversation was cut short after a J.I.S interrupted their conversation.

"You brats need to get into your designated lines," he shouted at them. The duo glared at him but obeyed, since they didn't want to start any trouble. They stood in their lines and headed into the Sermon Hall.

They were able to finally reach their seats. The inside the hall were 3,000 chairs filled with students. There was a huge stage at the front with a burgundy podium. As the students were told to quiet down, a man about 5'8 ft walked on to the stage. He had raven hair with grey strands and wore a black suit. He had a red velvet tie and, his brown eyes showed influence.

He stood in front of the podium and spoke on the microphone, "I, welcome all new and old students to North School. As you all know I am North's king, Zeus."

He gave the audience a charming smile and the crowd gave him monotonous claps. Many of the students tried to calm themselves, by clenching their fists or biting their lower lip. As told, they did not start any kind of riot.

They were all waiting for the surprise of their heroes but it was not 10:00 AM yet. Zeus continued to give the annual Sermon. Then he said, "Bring them in."

The J.I.S came in with young teens. They were all chained by the neck, hands and ankles. They all wore raggy and stained clothing. Many of them looked pale and ready to faint at any moment. They also looked ready to cry or accept what fate had given them.  
All students knew what was going to happen, but no matter how many times they watched, they felt more enraged, scared, sad and mostly powerless.

"As you all know, in every Sermon, we must remind you students, who has the power and who rules the regions," Zeus smirked. He took out a small remote but before he could press a button, a white large screen came down from the ceiling.

Students looked excited while the officials wore shocked expressions. As the clock struck 10, something was hologrammed onto the screen. A figure dressed in a black hoodie and wore a clown's mask. There was no sign of what color the hair and eyes were of the mysterious person, but many people knew who it was.

"Is it this thing on? Hey assholes is the thing on?" the masked person shouted.

"Yeah its on dofus," a random voice replied.

"Oh well good, as we promised, here is our special surprise for our kind dictators," the mask person said.

"I like to inform that the Coup d'état has crashed the party," the phantom said.

* * *

**shirochii: So this story is the remake of Le Mystère De La Mort. I deleted Le Mystère De La Mort, because I realize I didn't really know where the story was going. After thinking about it a while, I changed the story a bit, yet it still had the same concept. I'm really sorry for those that liked ****Le Mystère De La Mort and I hope you can all begin to like this story too. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review, follow or favorite, if you like the story. （ゝ。∂）  
**


	2. Chapter 2

All eyes stared at the screen. The room was filled with excitement, shock and confusement. As promise, the Coup d'état began their surprise. The Sermon hall was dead silent until the ringmaster spoke, "Zeus I thought we reminded you last year to stop these kind of things."

The North's King blankly stared at the screen, "Did you actually think your threats would work?"

The clown masked person sighed in the video. The figure stuck their hand in one of their pockets. They pulled out a familiar small remote. Zeus' expression finally changed to expressionless to enragement. The phantom was holding the same remote as Zeus. The king checked his hand, the remote was still there. _So how the hell does this rebel have the same remote?_ he thought.

"Where did you get that?" Zeus growled.

The ringmaster snickered and waved the remote around. "Where do you think I got it?"

They slowly pressed the button on the remote.

_**Beep! Beep! Unlock Mode Activated**_

The sound was coming from the stage. Everyone in the room tore their attention from the screen to the ragged teenagers. The chains that locked the teenagers were now on the ground. The teenagers looked at each other and hollered, "We're free!"

Many of them cried in happiness and others were jumping around looking jolly. Students roared in happiness. Their heroes never had let them down and were always there when needed.

They all started to chant, "Coup d'état! Coup d'état!"

Zeus grew more angry and ordered, "All J.I.S capture the dispose and find out where the video is coming from! Teachers settle down the students!"

The Sermon hall was getting loud and aggressive. Teachers were screaming and shouting at students to settle down in their seats. However, many students rebelled and continued to chant. At the same time many students were trying to pick a fight with the authorities. The J.I.S were running out of the door while the other J.I.S were trying to recapture the deposited teens.

The protracted image vanished and the white screen was pulled up. Zeus managed to escape the riot of disobedient students. He followed his bodyguards and went back to Hollow's headquarters.

Mikuo stood up from his seat and tried to find his sister in the sea of people. He spotted her teal hair at the edge of the stage. He pushed through the students and tried to reach Miku.

All Miku could feel was suffocation. She hated crowds, especially violent and noisy crowds. Students kept pushing and squeezing her. The only thing behind her was stage and let's say she wasn't enjoying the commotion. The tealette wanted to celebrate with her fellow classmates but it was getting too crowded and loud. As she tried to get out, someone put their hands on her shoulders.

_Please don't be a pervert. Please don't be a pervert_, she hoped.

She turned around to face the culprit, and she thanked the heavens that it was only her older brother. Miku sighed in relief.

Mikuo raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were a J.I.S or worse a pervert."

"Please, I wouldn't touch you at all. That would be too disgusting. Ew, no that's just plain gross right there," Mikuo said as he was pretending to vomit.

Miku rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's get out of her before we get sandwiched."

The older tealette nodded. He scanned the area before him. He turned around and realized they could just try to get on the stage. The boy climbed up the stage and pulled his arm out for his younger sister.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just hold on my hand."

Miku scoffed but listened. She grabbed for her brother's hand and was pulled up onto the stage.

"Feel better?" Mikuo asked.  
"Oh my god, I can freaking breath," Miku let out a breath of air. She heard struggling from the left side of the room. The undeposited teenagers were trying to resist the J.I.S, who were trying to chained them. The teal-hair girl looked at her brother. The Hatsune twins stared at each other, communicating with their eyes. Understanding what the other twin was trying to do, they nodded and walked toward the J.I.S.

There were two J.I.S, a perfect amount for the twins to prey on. They stood behind them and counted.

"1..."

"2…"

"3!" They shouted.

They both attacked the J.I.S duo in the middle of the their shoulders. The J.I.S collapsed and were both paralyzed. Out of the two, Mikuo was the only one who could actually knew martial arts. He didn't want to start something that would just waste time, so he stuck to his sister's plan. On the other hand, Miku just knew basic self-defense techniques. She usually liked to plan before she acted upon her actions. But right now, was not the time.

Mikuo stepped over the J.I.S. and face towards the undeposited. "Are you guys okay?"

"Now we are," one of them nodded.

"Thank you so much!" another squealed.

Before Mikuo could reply to them, all the lights in the room were turned off. The hall was covered in pitch darkness.

Half of the people were screeching and some were yelling to turn the lights back on. Windows were crashed and people began to panic.  
Someone behind Miku grabbed her from her shoulder. Then they placed a cloth on her mouth, to prevent her from breathing. She struggled to be released from the random stranger's grip. But she couldn't, this person was just too strong for her. She remembered about the pocket knife that she brought with her.

As she tried to grab for her pocket knife, the mysterious stranger wrapped her wrists with handcuffs.

_Dammit, I was too late_, she thought.

She realized that she was losing her breath. Miku was growing unconscious. Before she could fall into a deep sleep, she turned around. The teal-hair girl wanted to at least get a glimpse on who her culprit was. However, there was no point, the man was covered in darkness. She couldn't see anything, yet she was for sure that she saw a pair of dark cerulean eyes. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she decided to let her eyes rest.

"Hey are you alive? Miku wake up," a voice called her.

"Just five more minutes," she replied.

"Dammit Miku, we're not at home," the voice scolded her.

The tealette lazily opened her eyes. The voice was right, she wasn't at home nor was she in the Sermon hall. She observed her surroundings. There were 2 black leather couches, decorated with a variety of pillows. In the middle of the couches was a tanned coffee table with tea and sweets?

_So much for the evil lair_, she thought.

The walls were covered in a creamy white color and there were shelves covered with different books of many sizes. Miku tried to stretch her body but it seemed she was wrapped in ropes. Besides her was no other than her brother.

"What's going on?" she asked, tried to seem cool. But in reality she was freaking out. No scratch that she was terrified.

"I've been asking that questions five times already," Mikuo answered.

"Isn't it obvious you guys been captured?" a voice responded.

A pair of two forest green eyes clashed with a pair of cerulean eyes. Miku began to growl. She knew who this was, it was her kidnapper. He was dressed in a maroon jacket and denim skinny jeans. He wore a white mask that was painted with a weird design that was bizarre but amazing. There was no trace of what color his hair was but under that mask, she knew what color his eyes were.

"Woah, calm down there, little lady. You look like a vicious cat," The masked boy said.

"Shouldn't I be angry? I mean I found myself in a random room," Miku scoffed. She was trying to deny the fact that his voice was like velvet.

The boy smirked under his mask, "Touche."

"Where are we?" Mikuo asked him.

As the boy was about to reply, the door open. A tall figure dressed in a white button down shirt and black jeans appeared. Unlike their kidnapper, the stranger wore a mask that covered only his eyes. The mask was half decorated with rhinestones in the colors purple, green and blue but the other side was plain gold. The figure didn't even try to hide his ridiculous long purple hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Instead of the kidnapper answering their questions, he did.

"You guys are in Coup d'état's headquarters."

**OPEN CHAT ROOM:**

**Coup d'état:** Did everyone enjoy our little surprise? I hope you all did. I'm pretty sure all of our kings enjoyed it. Sorry about the blackout in all Sermon halls, we needed to bring the freed teenagers in a safe haven. So do not worry, they are safe with us. This has been your daily revelation.

**_Coup d'état is now OFFLINE_**

**Catlover54353**: Thank god their okay! AND THANKS FOR SAVING THE DAY! :)  
**whatisgoingon:** the window crashing scared me but what you guys did was awesome!  
**candycorn1234**: AHHH CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!  
**BLUEsky:** their faces were priceless xD

_Log in to view more comments._

* * *

**shirochii: Happy Halloween! I decided to update today. If anyone is confused, no one knows the gender of the ringmaster, so I put they or their. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. (´∀｀****)ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 3

The twins' eyes widened. They were where? Coup d'état's headquarters? There must be some kind of mistake...right?

"Repeat that again," said Mikuo, who is still flabbergasted.

The man sighed. "You guys are at Coup d'état's headquarters," he repeated.

'_No way, that's impossible_,' Miku thought. Why would they be here? In their headquarters? They haven't done anything wrong. Well at least to them. But then again there was one thing, yet they shouldn't know that she done it. Plus her brother wasn't in on it at all. However, she didn't really try to clean up the evidence. So, Miku came up with two conclusions; they were either hostages, or they probably want to bury Miku and her brother alive.

She bit her lower lip and gulped. Her throat was dry, and she could be sure that drops of sweat were forming. She was nervous, but mostly frightened. It didn't help that their kidnapper was staring at her with his intimidating electric cerulean eyes. If they met in a different time line or universe, she could have thought they were intriguing and beautiful.

Mikuo was shocked and confused. What did they have to do with the rebellious organization?

'_They could have just accidently took us, and thought we were one of the deposited_,' he thought. But it didn't explain why they were tied though. He gritted his teeth, he hated it when he didn't know what to do. Mikuo glanced at his twin. She seemed pretty calm but he knew she was scared to death. She was always like that; never showed an expression on the surface, but usually kept it underneath the surface.

"Why are we here?" Miku demanded.

"Well, at first we made a mistake. I thought you guys were part of the enslaved, since it was dark and you guys were standing on the stage. After we brought you guys here. You little miss cold looked familiar to me," the kidnapper eyed the tealette.

Mikuo wondered, '_How did Miku look familiar?_'

The kidnapper took a pocket knife out of his pocket and began to lift it up in the air and catch it. Miku stared at the object. She then realized it was her pocket knife but she wasn't for sure. She wanted to check her pocket, but she was freaking tied too tight.

"I recognize you from the photo. Who wouldn't have thought we would meet our little hacker?" the boy snickered.

Miku frozed and gulped again. She hesitated on what to say. But all she could think was, '_They know._' And it continued to repeat in her head.

Mikuo began to become more confused. What did Miku do? He was sure she hadn't done anything wrong that would upset the Coup d'état. The kidnapper did say 'hacker', and he noticed that she flinched, so she hacked into their computer system? Was his sister crazy?!

He sighed and tried to remain calm. '_She was always the one who took risks_.'

"A little surprised aren't we little Pierrot? But then again it was like you wanted to be caught by us, you didn't even try to erase your trace," the kidnapper smirked.

"Not only that you should know, we are somewhat able to hack into Hollow's computer system. So we looked onto your files and records. And who would have thought, you were one of the creators of Hollow's new and improve computer and security system?" the man added.

_'Shit, shit, fucking shit,'_ Miku clenched her teeth. She thought she told those stupid geeks to take careful precautions when it came to her files. She didn't want anyone outside of Hollow's walls to know she was part of the group of creators that made the new system. The only people that knew were her family and of course the high officials of Hollow.

'_GODDAMMIT MIKU, WAS YOUR LUCK THIS BAD?_' Mikuo wanted to scream. He tried to remain in his usual calm composure. But who could blame him? The Coup d'état had found more reasons to wipe their existence off the Earth. He repeatedly banged the back of his head at the wall.

The masked duo stared at the teal-haired boy. The man looked at him in amusement while the kidnapper tried not to stifle a laugh. He covered his mouth with his palm and tried really hard not to laugh. The man slapped the boy in the head and went back to stare at the Hatsune twin, to see what they would do next. The kidnapper glared at the man, "Mikuo keep yourself sane, won't ya?"

Mikuo stopped banging his head and looked at the kidnapper, "How do you know my name?"

"If we checked through your sister's profiles, won't it be obvious if we saw your name in it?" the boy said.

"Oh."

"Yup."

Silence creeped into the room with a hint of awkwardness. For some reason Mikuo just made it really awkward all of a sudden. Miku was still in a state of shock to notice anything. Mikuo tried to nudge her to say something, even though he was still tied up. Instead of him nudging her, he accidently bumped his forehead into hers.

"Ouch!" they said in unision.

"Oh, so this is what you mean by Rin and I always saying things together," said the kidnapper, acting as if he had found a new discovery.

"Believe it or not, yup just like that but with you two," the man replied.

The boy nodded. "Little Pierrot awaken from her daydream?"

"Why are you calling me 'little Pierrot,' if you know my name?" Miku scowled.

"It sounds more amusing don't you think?" the kidnapper smirked. A sound of a soft knock interrupted their conversation. The man slowly opened

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

"Are you guys done yet? We need to start the meeting," said a feminine voice the moment the door opened for her.

Like the man she wore only a mask that covered her eyes. The mask was pure white, decorated in teal gems in a floral pattern and on the edges were thin ruffles of gold. On the top left side of the mask was a white chiffon ribbon. Her short golden blond hair peaked through her beige hoodie. She wore dark blue denim shorts and worned out black converse. The man towered the petite girl, but she was not intimidated by him at all.

"Rin, tell everyone to start without us then," the man commanded her.

She scoffed. "Well, for your information we need _everyone's_ decision on what to do with those teenagers."

Rin glanced at the tied Hatsune twins that were behind him. "Gakupo, who are they? Also, why is my brother here?"

Gakupo pointed to Miku, "That's the hacker we've been looking for," and then he pointed towards her brother, "And that is her older twin brother."

The blond girl's expression did not change and all she could say was, "Oh."

"Yo, what's taking you so long at the door?" the kidnapper called. He stood up from his sitting position and walked toward the door.

"Oh, its just you. I thought it was someone important," the kidnapper said.

"Wow, nice to see you again too, Len," Rin sarcastically sneered.

"Is there anything you need, my beloved sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not get hit by a bulldozer? I think you would grant my wish of getting rid of your arrogant ass off the face of the planet," she smiled.

"Aw, how sweet but don't you think you'll miss my witty attitude?" he pinched both her cheeks.

"I swear to fucking g-"

"Come at me bro!"

"Stop it you two!" Gakupo ordered. The twins silenced their noisy argument but started to deathly glare at each other. Even though they were finally seventeen, they still had the mind of a child.

Rin broke the staring contest by rolling her light cerulean eyes. Len triumphantly grinned under his mask and yelled, "I win you nasty little bitch!"

"Oh shut up, I just need you two to get your asses to the meeting room. I don't want Meiko nagging at me and getting all up in my personal bubble," Rin retorted.

Gakupo sighed. "That means we'll need to take them with us. I don't think they'll enjoy being here by themselves."

Gakupo headed to the desk that was located on the far right side of the room. He opened one of the drawers and took out two silver handcuffs.

He began to untie Mikuo, which shocked the boy. However, he rapidly handcuffed him that caused the boy to cutely puff his cheeks out.

'_He looks adorable, but kind of weak for my taste._' Rin observed. Gakupo did the same with Miku and asked the Hatsune siblings to stand up and follow them out. At first they were reluctant but they thought if they listen, maybe the faster they'll get home.

Out of the five of them, Len was the first one to leave the room, followed by his sister. Miku and Mikuo left the room after them. Gakupo trailed behind all of them. They reached to their destination. Len slided the door and headed straight to his designated seat. Rin did the same and sat across her brother.

Miku and Mikuo were quite overwhelmed by all the stares they were receiving. There seemed to be at least a dozen people seated around the long rounded glass table. Some of the expressions seemed annoyed and some just seemed blank. Gakupo lead them to seats at the far right of the room, which gives them a whole view of everyone. He went to his chair that was on the far end of the table.

"Now, since we're all here shall we begin the meeting?"

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

The ringmaster watched the screen where all his players were in. The person was in a room filled with hundreds of different computer monitors. Each monitor showed what was going on in the city. They took a piece of M&Ms from their small glass jar filled with a variety of candies, and plopped it into their mouth.

"It seems like that they're all here? I didn't really plan them to meet all so soon though," they snickered.

The ringmaster spun their chair around, so they could faced the biggest screen they had. On the screened appeared a bunched of zeros. They cracked their fingers and neck.

"Shall the games begin," they smiled.

They pressed a button, and just like that the zeros disappeared. The countdown had finally started.

* * *

**shirochii:**** Sorry for the long update. I just got on Thanksgiving break and decided to update. And I apologize for any confusion or mistakes in this chapter. I will start finals next month and I maybe able to update only around Christmas break. I'm sorry that you have to wait that long but that maybe the only time I have. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review, follow or favorite, if you like the story. （ゝ。∂）**


	4. Chapter 4

"First, I want to congratulate you all on accomplishing your missions. We were able to rescue all 144 of the deposited," Gakupo thanked them all. During the annual Sermon, each of the twelve schools presented twelve deposited people. The deposited were people that had no more use to the government or to their country. In each Sermon, each king of the 12 regions were to kill off chosen deposited to show the citizens who had absolute control, especially to teenage students, who are most likely to rebel against the rules.

They all nodded at him and he continued to proceed. "I decided that they will stay in the headquarters. Since there are 144 of them, twelve of them will stay in each region's base. After they are able to take care of themselves, they have the rightful decision to either, leave or stay as a worker. Any objections?"

Coup d'état's main room that was before full of silence, was now dripped with mumbles and murmurs. Most of them seemed fine with the solution, others just didn't really care. The Hatsune twins observed them all. They wondered what all these people's position were in the rebellious organization.

"So no objections?" Gakupo asked.

"Rooms are no problems to us, but I think we can all agree that food supply is," answered a woman that had short chocolate brown hair. She wore a red leather jacket with dark blue jeans. To match her outfit she wore a pair of tall black combat boots. The woman seemed to be in her early twenties. Her mask only covered her eyes. It was a dark wine color that was painted in shiny gold floral design. The look gave her a simple elegant appearance but such an intimidating feel.

All members nodded with the brunette woman. They had no problem with space, each base had several buildings where several Coup d'état's workers stayed in. They had enough empty rooms for people to stay in. But that didn't mean they had enough food to serve more people. Feeding more people required more money. And money was something they needed to save. Money doesn't appear when you want it to.

Gakupo sighed. He forgot about that detail. Inviting more people would need them to spend on more money than they usually did. Some members sitting in the room could provide more money but that would be too risky.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" he asked.

One of the members was dressed in a metallic silver winter jacket, underneath the jacket was a teal shirt with the graphics of 'Calm down and just play some games'. He wore white jeans with plain black sneakers. His mask looked like a computer chip but it seemed to go well with his outfit. With his unusual style, he had bizarre radiant silver hair. He had white headphones on his neck, which were connected to his laptop. The boy furiously typed on his computer and muttered, "Terrific."

Everyone in the room stared at the boy. "Do you have an idea, Piko?" Gakupo furrowed his eyebrows. Every time the computer genius said 'terrific' it could be bad or good news. His catch phrase always did confused the members.

Piko noticed all the variety of eyes on him and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah I do."

A girl with a head full of shimmering red hair, encouragingly smiled at him to continue. She wore a mid-length dress that had navy blue stars all over and cherry red ruffles on the bottom of the dress. Like the boy, she wore headphones around her neck but they were more styled. Her mask covered half of her face, leaving only her mouth exposed. It was bright white colored with cherry and navy blue stars to fit her clothing.

Piko nodded at her and gave her a brief smile. "I think one of our guests can help us with that problem."

"One of our guests?" one of the members said amusingly. She had long golden hair that she wore with a black headband. She had on a leather tank top and wore a long vest coat with it. She wore white shorts with black thigh boots. Her mask, also covered only half of her face and it was just a plain bright yellow color.

"Yes, according to the identifications I did on the deposited, it seems one of them is the daughter of the BN Group," Piko said.

"Wow, Hollows is just stepping up their game aren't they?" The man with royal blue hair sarcastically said. Out all of the members, he was the only one dressed formally. He wore a dull gray suit with a black satin tie. Around his neck was a navy blue scarf that was pretty long. Although he wore a formal suit his mask was unique. His mask was metallic with floral see through decoration. There were a few gems following the lines.

"So what are you suggesting Piko?" Gakupo bemusingly asked.

"Since she's the heiress of the BN Group, shouldn't we ask for a trade? In exchange for her, they would give us a huge sum of money. It's a bit of sketchy and devious plan, but I think that's the only way we'll get our finances."

"That's an astounding plan, Piko!" the redhead exclaimed.  
"Smart plan genius," Len smirked.

Miku admitted that it was an intelligent plan. If they played their cards correctly, they could get what they wanted. She was quite shocked that Hollows deposited a daughter from such a wealthy company. She realized the BN Group must be furious because they were well known for destroying anyone that hurt their own blood. If Coup d'état returned her, not only can they ask for money…  
"They could ask for a sponsorship," Miku said unconsciously loud.

"I like the way you think Miku!" Rin grinned.

The tealette was quite embarrassed that she said her own thoughts out loud and awkwardly coughed. Her older brother was quietly snickering besides her. Miku noticed this and jabbed her brother in the stomach with her elbow. Mikuo let out groan and glared at his sister. The Coup d'état's members just stared at them as entertainment, since the twins forgotten they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Who are these too?" the brunette woman laughed.

The twins snapped away their attentions from each other and just realized the whole room was staring and laughing at them. The Hatsune duo flushed a bright red. Mikuo rubbed his nape while Miku was rubbed her arm.

After everyone was finishing their last laugh, one of the member with long pink hair had thought about what Miku said. She wore a brown sleeveless tunic dress with skinny denim jeans. She wore a headband with gold designs that copied brass instruments and a circulatory organ. Her knee high boots were a metallic gold color. Her mask mimicked the appearance of a butterfly. It was also decorated in gems and a few flower jewelry.

"But what the girl said before, it makes sense. Not only should we ask for money, we should ask for sponsorship," she said.  
The man with royal blue hair asked, "What makes you think they'll give us a sponsorship?"  
"Just think about it. Shouldn't they give us a reward for saving their daughter? Not only that but in a way Hollow betrayed them, more of a reason why they would joined our side," she explained.

The members agreed with the plan. They would return the BN heiress for an abundance of cash, not only that but also, a sponsorship. It made sense, but there was one question that needed to be asked.

"Even if Hollows betrayed them, do you think they'll risk giving us money every month? Wouldn't Hollows get suspicious if the BN Group were to hand over money every single month?" a man slowly asked. He had light pink hair that he wore a black beanie over. His white jacket was styled with unusual black designs. Underneath his jacket was a dark grey T-shirt that he wore with a light pink striped tie. His eyes were decorated by a dark shade of grey.

The members were again puzzled on what to do. They didn't know for sure if the BN Group could provide them money every month now. If the group were the give Coup d'état money every month, Hollows would get suspicious on where the cash was given to. They would track the money, leading doom for the BN Group and themselves.

"I can help with that," Miku spoke up.

Mikuo stared at his sister as if she was crazy. He thought what she was thinking this time. Sometimes Miku was just too unpredictable for him. '_What would we get,if we helped them?_' he thought.

Meanwhile the members were shocked and confused. Some of the members didn't understand how she could help them, excluding Gakupo and the Kagamine twins. They realized what Miku was planning but stayed quiet, so she could introduce herself to Coup d'état.

"Now that you mentioned it, we never asked for your names," the blond eyed the tealette duo.

Miku hesitated. She wondered if the members would plunged her throat if they figured out who she was. However, at the same time they probably wouldn't because she could help them in their problematic dilemma. And she had a solution to their problem but would they let her fix it? She thought to herself that it was a now or never situation. She'll just have to accept whatever fate had in stored for her.

"My name is Hatsune Miku and this is my twin brother Hatsune Mikuo," she introduced.

"Oh the hacker…" Piko murmured. He was actually kind of astonished. This was the person who was able to hack into the perfect security system that he created. Piko thought no one would be able to break into his perfect creation. What kind of irritated him was probably the fact that she left traces on how to find her. It looked like she didn't even try to hide herself. It kind of felt like a mockery to his computer skills.

The other members widened their eyes. This was the girl that was able to hack into their computer system? This fragile petite girl? Maybe they really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Not only that she was one of the creators of the new advanced Hollow's system. She was practically an enemy to them. Moreover, what was she doing here? What was her agenda? they all wondered. Miku coming to their headquarters with her twin was like a bunch of small adorable rabbits walking into a lions' den.

"Why are you here?" the redhead blurted out. All figures waited anxiously for the hacker to respond to the question.

"I was captured, kidnapped, however you want to call it," Miku answered as she stared icily at Len.

The members raised their eyes, some of them even gasped. How the bloody hell did one of them capture her? Shouldn't she be guarded heavily around? High officials or Hollow's scientists were all safely protected. So, it should be impossible to capture her...or was it?

"We were kidnapped during the blackout, mistaken as one of the deposited, since my brother and I were on stage. We were trying to save some of them because the J.I.S almost recaptured them," she continued.

"Then we were brought here, to your headquarter. One of your members told us we were here because —" Miku suddenly breathed in. She was starting to grow nervous. Her throat was dry and she felt that a single word couldn't come out of her mouth. '_Is this how fear feels like?_' she thought. The teal haired girl bitterly chuckled at the thought.

The members were wondering why she stopped speaking and all of sudden starting giggling. It made them grow cautious and suspicious of her.

Mikuo was growing worried with his sister's sudden change of personality. It couldn't be she became crazier right? Oh lord he hoped not. The older twin was already used to her crazy tactics. He didn't need them to be any more insane. He coughed to interrupt her laughter.

Miku noticed Mikuo's cough and all the eyes on her. For some reason her expression became monotone. She, herself didn't understand why. Maybe it was due, she was used to putting on a poking face when she didn't know what to do.

"Sorry about that, it was just...I thought of something ridiculous," she told them. All the members could agree that this petite tealette was absolutely strange.

"From what you heard is correct. I was the one who hacked into your computer system. But at the moment this fact is not important," she clearly stated.

'_Where is she going with this?_' Mikuo thought.

"Since I'm one of the creators of Hollow's new system, I can give you my services. But of course my help is not free. What I want is in exchange on whatever you plan on doing with the two of us, I'll help with whatever you need." Miku offered.

It was a jeopardous idea but she knew they wouldn't risk this kind of opportunity. As long as her brother and herself was safe, she would play her triumph card.

-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

The ringmaster was amused with her reaction. They were expecting that eventually the younger Hatsune twin would offer her services. This would make their plan much easier. All they needed was all of Coup d'état's leaders to agree. It was a bit strange how the brother didn't get involved. But they concluded maybe he had great trust towards his sister. That was a fatal flaw of his. In this world they lived in, trust was useless and existed for betrayal.

"It would be fun to mess with them," they laughed.  
They checked their watch and gasped. "Has it been this long? It's time for the next play to start!"

The ring leader plopped a piece of chocolate in their mouth and waited for the next moves. On one of the screens they noticed something. They began to start a hysterical laughter.

"Oh h-how interesting! A-a traitor!" they said in between their laughs.

* * *

**shirochii: Happy new years! I know I'm a day late for the greeting but I was kind of lazy? /shot/  
I'm really ****_really_**** sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I was gonna update last month but I kind of had a writer's block. I had a friend who constantly reminded me to update but I kind of just didn't know what to write and got lazy. (It's a really bad habit, trust me)  
Wow sorry for the long chapter and that basically it was descriptions of the characters. Also, I kind of want to go back and rewrite the last 3 chapters because wow I don't really like how I typed it? /cringes/  
I just found a lot of mistakes. (This one probably does too. Idk anymore)Maybe I'll rewrite them when I have the time. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, follow or favorite, if you like the story. （ゝ。∂）**


End file.
